1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a mortise lock having a bolt and latch which are activated by means of a rotary cylinder lock as well as by means of an inside door handle and being particularly useful for providing security for dwellings.
2. Prior Art:
The term "Mortise lock" applies to any lock within a mortise in a door or the like so that the lock is covered on both sides.